roblox_adventure_forwardfandomcom-20200213-history
Compale
Introduction Compale is a point that appears in Frosted Snowland. Appearance Personality Compale is reserved and contemplative. When encountering the player, their dialogue does not consist of anything other than what they feel necessary. Before the boss fight, Compale intends to spar and "truly" test the player's potential as a Star Savior, unlike any other point. Also, after the third room of the Sky Emporium has been unlocked, Compale can be seen thinking on the balcony about Cyalm's legitimacy. Boss Fight First Phase In his first phase, he has 2 attacks. He can throw snowflakes and icicles at the protagonist. He can also change the PoV to the ceiling of the arena and drop icicles at you. Eventually, a big icicle will drop and release a huge shockwave, which you can jump to avoid. Compale will then jump on the big icicle, releasing another shockwave, before disappearing. True Form After you take away half of his health, Compale has 2 new attacks. One of them traps you in a rectangle with invisible walls and send ice walls towards you. if you do not avoid the walls, you will be pushed into the spikes and take damage. To avoid the walls, you must jump through the holes of the wall. Compale's second attack involves him creating spinning circles on the floor and rotating the arena. The best strategy to avoid this attack is to stay in the middle of the arena. Compale can also trap the player in a square in the middle of the arena and throw icicles at the player in 8 directions. Trivia * Compale is the only point that does not have an element of sorts in their background. * His name is a portmanteau of "compass" and "pale", the "pale" referring to the color of snow and "compass" referring how he uses the arena like a compass in his true form, It could also be a reference to the 4 directions (North, East, South, West) and the North/South Pole. Dialogue * "If you are to become a celestial hero, you must first prove your celestial worth to me. I request that you seek out 6 stars before I fully test your skill." * "Your star count is sufficient. A challenge course awaits. Are you ready?" * "Then I will wait patiently until you are more confident in your abilities." (challenge denied) * "Very well. I wish you luck." (challenge accepted) * "Ah, it appears that you have completed my challenge course. However, that will not be enough to truly win over my trust in your ability as the next star savior. You must prove yourself to me in combat. Grab the purple shooting star when it appears in front of you. This will be your weapon in battle, which you can use by clicking anywhere on your screen. I wish you the best of luck." (challenge completed) * "What a dazzling display of skill! You have proven to me that you are truly worthy of being the next star savior." (battle won) * "Though you have already proven yourself to me, would you like to attempt my challenge level again?" (returning after winning) * "Very well." (denying challenge after winning) * "Then let us begin!" (accepting challenge after winning) * "You have proven your worth to me several times already, particularly after the defeat of Celesteal. Regardless of that, would you like to attempt my challenge again?" (returning after defeating Celesteal) (both answers are the same as before) * "Hmm... Cyalm built entryways to each of our worlds so that you may collect stars and symbols... I wonder how he plans to use them to defeat Celesteal. Speaking of which, we haven't even seen Celesteal yet..." (in sky emporium) * "If only we could have our memories restored... Perhaps I should focus on the future rather than the past. After all, the future is determined by you. At least, that's what I seem to think." (in Sky Emporium after defeating Celesteal) Category:Points Category:Bosses